


His New Boyfriend

by Silent_Moon99



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Homophobia, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Seb, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Moon99/pseuds/Silent_Moon99
Summary: After the tech rehearsal, Seb couldn't get the EJ and Carlos scene out of his head and neither could Carlos. When Carlos admitted to Seb that he may also have feelings for EJ, they broke up. Now, Carlos has the perfect boyfriend while Seb is all alone, missing Carlos. But maybe he isn't as alone as he thinks and maybe he won't be missing Carlos for too long.
Relationships: Big Red/Ashlyn Caswell, E.J. Caswell/Carlos Rodriguez, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue-Sebs pov

"Carlos! Hey!" Seb said happily as their facetime call connected.

"Hi..." Carlos responded slowly. 

Sebs smile fell into a frown, "Are you okay? I said I'm sorry for accusing you of liking EJ!" 

Carlos shook his head and finally looked at his phone, "Seb...I love you so freaking much. But You were right. I do love EJ." Seb could feel his heart and world just collapse around him. 

Without thinking, he sadly said, "So. Thats it. Were over." 

"No! I still love you and want to be with you!" Carlos quickly responded.

"But you're in love with another guy!" Seb shot back, "If you're really in love with me, then you wouldn't love him..." 

Carlos had tears in his eyes, "Seb, wait. Please lis-"

"We're over." Seb interrupted and ended the call. Seb sat on his bed for a few seconds, thinking about what just happened. And then he burst into tears and cried himself to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was New Year's Eve and Ashlyn was hosting a party. Seb forced himself to get ready and go. So, he got a shower, put a somewhat nice outfit on, and did his hair. He convinced his mom to drive him and she did. She also tried asking him questions, but Seb just ignored her.

"Thanks, mom," Seb said once they arrived. He quickly got out to avoid further conversation with his mom and walked to the porch before noticing Carlos.

Carlos looked up at him, "I was waiting for you."

Seb doesn't answer and heads to the door. Carlos quickly stood up and grabbed Sebs hand, pulling him back. Seb was silent and just stared at him before Carlos kissed him. "Seb, I love you and want to be with you."

"But you love EJ! You're in love with another guy. If you're in love with two people, I don't want to be in a relationship." Seb responded before going inside.

People were scattered everywhere and Seb smiled, deciding this would be a good way to get Carlos off his mind. "Seb!" Nini said and hugged him. 

Seb smiled and hugged back. "Hey! Wheres Ricky?" 

"He's running late. He had dinner with his family before this. He'll be here soon though." Nini responded as she pulled away from the hug. The door opened and Carlos walked in. "Hey, Carlos! I'll leave you two alone."

Carlos was silent and so was Seb. Seb turned to walk away, but Carlos grabbed his hand. "Seb, please.."

"Not now," Seb responds and walks away to join the party.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mistletoe was hung around the place so couples would have an excuse to kiss. The pairing Seb wasn't expecting to see was EJ and Carlos kissing. Seb could feel more of his world crash. There was a light blush on each boy's face and as they pulled away, they both smiled at each other.

Tears filled Sebs eyes and he started sobbing. He ran outside and sat down on the porch as he cried. "Seb? What's the matter?" He heard a voice ask. He turned and saw Nini.

"C-Carlos and E-EJ were kissing.." He responded between tears.

Nini sat down next to him and put an arm around him, "I get it. I get what it's like to ruin things officially and watch them fall in love with someone else."

Seb leaned into her, making a note that she wasn't as comfortable to lean into as Carlos, as he responded, "But Ricky didn't fall in love with Gina! He loved you the entire time... Carlos loves EJ."

"But he loves you too. Just give it time. If you are meant to be, you'll find your way back to each other. If not, it wasn't meant to be. But I think you two are."

"Thanks..."

"No problem. Now come on, it's almost midnight." Nini says and stands up. She puts her hand out and Seb takes it, standing up. The walk back inside and she gets me some water before wiping the remaining tears running down his face.

"Nini, come on! Two more minutes." Ricky called.

Nini giggled and walked into the room, Seb following. "I'm right here, babe," she says. Seb sits on the couch and sighs. He was alone. He didn't have anyone to kiss or anyone to talk to.

"One minute," Ashlyn said excitedly. Seb sighed again and curled up on the couch. He listened as the counted down and started falling asleep. The last thing he saw before falling asleep was Carlos and EJ kissing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bye babe," Carlos says and kisses EJ. Seb had woken up but didn't want people knowing. Carlos watched as his new boyfriend left.

"I'm going to bed. Can you let Seb's parents know he's spending the night?" Gina asks, the last one awake.

"Yeah, of course. Do you mind if I wait in here for my parents? It's cold outside." Carlos asks, taking his phone out.

"I don't mind. Goodnight, Carlos." Gina responds.

Carlos nods and sits down, "Goodnight." Seb watches as Carlos starts texting Sebs parents. He quickly texts them before looking right at Seb. "I'm so sorry, love. I hope we will be friends." Carlos had tears in his eyes as he cuddles up to Seb carefully and waits for his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short and sucks, but I tried. I'm off so I'm going to try to update this a lot. I hope you all like this


	2. Prologue-Carlos POV

Do I love him?

Of course not! I love EJ!

Wait.

Carlos's face fell as he was snapped out of his thoughts with a call. He looked at his phone and saw Seb's contact. Carlos answered and saw Seb on the screen.

"Hey!" Seb said in his usual happy-tone.

Slowly, Carlos responded, "Hi..."

Carlos could see Seb's face drop from the corner of his eye, "Are you okay? I said I'm sorry for accusing you of liking EJ!"

Carlos shook his head as he finally looked at his phone, "Seb..." He says quietly, tears filling his eyes, "I love you so freaking much. But you were right. I do love EJ."

Carlos watches as Seb was silent for a few seconds. He knew Sebs world was crashing down. "So. Thats it. We're over." Seb sadly says.

Carlos quickly responds, "No! I still love you and want to be with you!" 

"But your in love with another guy!" Seb shot back, "If you're really in love with me, then you wouldn't love him..."

Tears filled Carlos's eyes as he said, "Seb, wait. Please lis-"

"We're over." Seb interrupted before hanging up. Carlos couldn't hold it in and started sobbing. He knew he made a mistake telling Seb. A huge mistake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

New Year's Eve arrived quicker than Carlos had hoped. Carlos was nervous to see Seb again but hoped something would happen between the two of them. Or with EJ and him.

As Carlos walked into Ashlyn and Gina's house, he could feel himself get nervous. He hoped more than anything that Seb and him would resolve things and be happy. Deep down, though, he knew that wasn't possible.

"Hey Carlos," Ashlyn said as he walked in, "How are you?"

Carlos gave her a look before sighing and saying, "As well as it can be after admitting you have a crush on your best friend cousin as well and then getting broken up." 

"Oh.. Right." Ashlyn says, looking around the room a little, "Well, why don't you help set up? It could take your mind off things."

"I feel like this is so you can do less work, but you might be right so I'll help."

Ashlyn opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by someone else hugging Carlos and speaking. "Carlos, I'm so sorry about you and Seb," Gina says, "I hope you work things out."

Carlos nods and hugs back as he says, "Me too. Let's get some work done though!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The party had started and guest were quickly showing up. Out of the few guests who hadn't arrived yet, Seb was one of them. Carlos was worried he wouldn't show up and he needed him to. 

Carlos was pacing the porch nervously. He needed to talk to Seb and Seb wasn't answering his texts. Seeing him in person was the only way Carlos would be able to talk to him. Or so he hoped. Seb could easily still ignore him, but he really hoped that wouldn't happen. 

Eventually, Carlos got tired of pacing and sat down as he noticed a familiar car. Seb's mom's car. "Thanks, mom." He heard Seb say as he got out.

Seb walked towards the porch as Carlos looked up at him, "I was waiting for you," Carlos spoke quietly. Seb didn't answer and kept walking to the door so Carlos grabbed his hand and pulled him close before he could open it. It was silent for a few seconds until Carlos kissed him. Seb kissed back slightly before pulling away. "Seb, I love you and want to be with you." 

"But you love EJ! You're in love with another guy. If you're in love with two people, I don't want to be in a relationship." Seb responded before going inside. Carlos realized how much he messed up. Tears filled his eyes. He couldn't cry, not now. He had to stay strong. The other would surely judge him if they saw him crying. Carlos quickly wiped his tears and took a few deep breaths.

Carlos silently walked in and saw Nini and Seb. "Hey, Carlos! I'll leave you two alone," She says before walking away.

Carlos watched as Seb turned to walk away. He quickly grabbed his hand and said, "Seb, please..."

"Not now," Seb said and walked away, leaving Carlos all alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mistletoe was hung everywhere around the place so couples would have an excuse to kiss. Carlos was standing under one as EJ walked over and stood in front of him. "Hey, I heard about you and Seb. I'm really sorry."

"Its fine," Carlos says, forgetting the mistletoe, "It's my fault anyway.."

EJ looks up at the mistletoe, "Well," he starts, moving closer to Carlos, "We are under some mistletoe.." Carlos smiles a little.

"Yeah.." He says before EJ pulls him close and kisses him. Carlos was shocked but kissed back as a light blush appeared on both of their faces. When they pulled away they just smiled at each other until Carlos heard a familiar sob. Carlos turned his head to see Seb running outside and he felt awful. He had caused Seb to start sobbing and had caused Seb heartbreak. Not just himself.

"Oh my god, I'm a horrible person," Carlos says.

EJ wraps his arms around Carlos and holds him close, "No. No your not. You can't help who you love. If you love me, you love me. Nothing anyone can do about it."

Carlos knew he was right, even if he still did love Seb. He knew Seb wouldn't be getting back together with him and he wasn't waiting. So, he said, "I know and your right. Will you be my boyfriend?"

EJ smiles and nods. "Of course! Now, let's go watch the countdown."

They walked into the living room, holding hands. "One minute!" Ashlyn excitedly said. Carlos glances at Seb and sighs quietly as midnight inched closer, second by second. Carlos really wished he could be kissing Seb instead of EJ as midnight approaches. He didn't realize midnight had hit until he felt EJs lips on his. Carlos smiles in the kiss and kisses back. He knew deep down that he'd rather be kissing Seb, but he was pretty content with kissing EJ.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bye babe," Carlos says and gives EJ one last kiss. Carlos smiles a bit and sits down as Gina looks at him.

"I'm going to bed. Can you let Seb's parents know he's spending the night?" Gina asks.

Carlos nods, "Yeah, of course. Do you mind if I sit in here and wait for my parents? It's cold outside." He asks, taking his phone out.

"I don't mind. Goodnight, Carlos." Gina responds.

"Goodnight," Carlos responds as Gina walks upstairs. He texts Seb's parents and lets them know Seb fell asleep so he'll be spending the night. He turned off his phone after sending it and looks at Seb. "I'm so sorry, love. I hope we will be friends." Carlos whispers to Seb, tears in his eyes. He carefully cuddles up to Seb and silently cries as he waits for his parents to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! I'm posting! Yay! This is basically the last chapter but through Carlos's eyes. It is also longer so that's fun. That's all I really have to say. I'll try to post again soon. I hope you all have a wonderful day/afternoon/night. Stay safe and wash your hands!


	3. Chapter 1-Sebs POV

Winter break was over and Seb still wasn't over it. As he walked to his locker, he passed Carlos's. There, he and EJ were talking before sharing a kiss. It made Seb feel better that Carlos's first kiss wasn't with EJ, but still, Seb wanted to be the one kissing Carlos.

Seb quietly walked by them and went to his locker. Everyone could tell Seb was upset, but no one asked him about it. Seb didn't mind though. He was too busy thinking about the breakup and New Year's Eve. Carlos cuddled up to him? Carlos loved EJ, but called Seb love and cuddled up to him. Seb was confused but didn't care. Either way, Carlos and EJ were dating now.

Seb was soon ripped out of his thoughts by a voice asking, "Seb? You okay?"

Seb looked away from his locker that he had been staring at and saw it was Ashlyn. "Oh umm yeah. Fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night." That wasn't a complete lie. He really didn't get much sleep, but that wasn't really what was wrong.

"That seems like a lie," Ashlyn states before adding, "I won't force you to talk, but know that I am here for you."

Seb doesn't answer. He just nods his head before turning back to face his locker. He heard Ashlyn walk away as he opens his locker. Sighing, he puts his bag in his locker and grabs what he needs for class. Seb turns his head and notices the pictures he had in his locker. Tears filled his eyes as he looked at all the pictures of him and Carlos.

Seb knew he shouldn't be upset. He was the reason that they had broken up in the first place, but he loved Carlos. He really did. All he wanted was to run up to Carlos, kiss him, and say how sorry he is. Tell Carlos how much he loved him, but Seb knew he couldn't. It was too late. Carlos had a new boyfriend and was happy. He had to accept that.

Seb sighs and wipes his tears. He closes his locker before walking to his first-period class.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

First period soon became second period and second period soon became third and third soon became fourth. Before Seb knew it, it was lunchtime. Seb was dreading lunch because he did not want to see Carlos and EJ sitting together and being together.

Seb grabs his stuff and stands up as the bell rings for lunch. He heads to his locker to put his stuff in there. Seb could see Carlos and EJ talking from the corner of his eye. He could see Carlos smiling up at EJ and while it made Seb upset, Seb was happy that Carlos was happy.

Carlos looks at Seb and gives him a soft smile making Seb blush a little. Seb quickly looks away before glancing at Carlos, who was sighing. Seb watches as Carlos takes EJ's hand and heads to the cafeteria.

~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~  
"Los! Milky had her calf!" Seb showed a picture of a cow and her calf to Carlos, making Carlos turn from his locker to look at it. He smiles at the picture and then at Seb

"She's adorable. Tell Milky I'm proud," Carlos responds. He was smiling brightly at Seb because even though he wasn't interested in farm animals or cows, he loved Seb and it made Seb happy.

Seb nods quickly. "I will! I'm sad I wasn't there for it, but I'm happy she was born! My littlest sister got to name her so her name is Moo. It's weird, but I love my sister and this new calf." Sebs eyes shined brightly as he talked about his cow, "We used to have a cow named Moo when I was younger, but she died. My sister doesn't know that so we won't tell her. It's a weird name, but has sad memories."

Carlos chuckles making Seb give him a confused look. Carlos placed a quick kiss to Sebs lips before saying, "I'm not laughing at you, I promise. You are just so cute. And your eyes shine brightly whenever you talk about your animals so it makes you even cuter."

Seb blushes and looks down. "Thanks, Los. I love you."

"I love you too. Now, let's get to lunch. It's very rare I eat with the cast so." Seb nods as Carlos closes his locker and takes Seb's hand. Seb smiles at their hands before starting to walk to the cafeteria.

~~~~~~~~~~Flashback Over~~~~~~~~~~

Seb smiles to himself as he heads to the lunchroom. That memory was one of his favorites. He remembered Carlos coming over after school that day to help him with Sharpay choreography, but they ended up getting distracted by the new calf. Seb remembered how Carlos wasn't very interested in Milky and Moo, but he loved seeing Seb that happy so he let Seb get distracted talking about cows.

"Hey, Seb, you okay? You still seem a little down?" Seb looks and sees Ashlyn next to him, Nini on the other side of her.

Seb nods slowly and responds, "I'm fine, it's just...I miss Lo-Carlos. I really miss Carlos." Seb looks down sadly. He really wanted to hold Carlos's hand and cuddle with him and talk to him.

Nini moves to go to the other side of Seb and puts her arm around Seb. Seb looks up at her, a mix of sadness and confusion on his face. "I know how you feel. Well, kind of. Ricky will know how you feel and be more help than I will be, but still. Your my friend and it hurts to see you sad. You love Carlos and he loves you too."

"He's dating someone else. There is no one he loves me anymore.."

Ashlyn sighs and says, "Seb. Do you really think EJ and Carlos will last? Because I'm willing to bet a lot that it won't. Now, Carlos loves you. It's obvious. Everything will be okay. Now, let's get to lunch. They are all waiting for us."

Seb sadly nods and they all walk to the cafeteria. As soon as they got to their table, they could see Carlos get up and walk out as EJ sighs quietly. "What happened...?" Seb asks.

EJ looks at him and just walks away as Ricky says, "EJ wanted Carlos to go and sit with his friends, but Carlos wanted to stay with us. EJ got mad and said that he's always with us and always with Carlos's friends. Carlos got upset and said that we were all friends, but EJ was still mad."

Seb nods as EJ looks at Seb and asks, "Do you know where Carlos would be?"

Seb knew the answer to that question. He knew the two places Carlos would be. "Miss Jenn's office. I know it's a little far, but he'll be heading there," Seb responds and EJ nods before heading there. "I actually have a book to return to the library so I'll see you guys later." Seb turns and heads to the library.

Seb walked quietly to the library. He had lied to EJ about where Carlos would go. Well, Carlos might go to Miss Jenn, but he was praying that Carlos would be in his one of two spots.

~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~

Seb walks into the library nervously. He knew Carlos would be there. He always was. Seb walks to the back where all the computers were located but didn't see Carlos. Seb sighs and was about to leave when he heard a cry for help. 

Nervously, Seb walks further back and looks behind the bookshelf to see Carlos, on the ground. He had a few bruises and his nose was bleeding.

Seb looks around to see if anyone was around, but there was no. "Carlos? What happened?" Seb knew they weren't friends and he was only there to see if Carlos would help him with getting Sharpay, but he wasn't expecting this.

The sophomore shakes his head no. "N-No." Carlos wipes his tears because he didn't want the farmboy worrying too much, "I'm fine though. Don't worry."

"Your nose is bleeding, you have bruises and your crying. You're not fine." Seb takes Carlos's hand and helps him up before walking to the computers and grabbing a tissue and handing to Carlos.

"Thanks.." Carlos puts it to his nose and sits down on the ground. Seb sits next to him and they sit in a comfortable silence until Carlos's nose stops bleeding. Carlos was still quietly crying and Seb realized so he carefully hugs Carlos.

Carlos hugs back and smiles sadly. "Thank you. You didn't have to help me.."

"I know, but I wanted to. I also wanted to talk to you..."

Carlos pulls back and looks at Seb, confused. "You wanted to talk to me...?" They weren't not friends. They used to be best friends in elementary school, but grew apart in middle school. They were still friendly with each other. Carlos was just confused as to why now, after years of not really talking, he'd want to talk to Carlos again. Especially because Seb was Carlos's only for the longest time. And in general.

Seb nods and wipes the remaining tears off of Carlos's face. "Yeah, about the show," Seb responds, "I wanna be Sharpay..."

"Oh...You want me to talk good about you so you get Sharpay..." Carlos looks down and moves away from Seb sadly.

"No! I know that I might get too nervous to tell her so if I do, I wanted to see if you would. It would mean a lot to me. Sharpay is a dream role of mine. I don't want to use you, I promise. I just want to see if you could just tell her I would rather play Sharpay since I know she'll put me as Ryan or something.."

Carlos looks back up at Seb and nods slowly. "Okay, I can do that. Thanks for helping me.."

Seb nods, "Any time. Thank you for helping me." 

Carlos nods as well, "Any time."

~~~~~~~~~~Flashback Over~~~~~~~~~~

Seb walks to the back of the library and see's Carlos, sitting at the computers and crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting in a while. I've been so busy with school and stuff. Horrible excuse, but it's true. I've also had no motivation to do anything so I'm so glad I finally had the motivation to write. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think of the flashbacks. I want to do more flashbacks in the future, but I'm not sure if anyone would like that. I think they are cool to add in every now and then, but I won't add them a lot if there are some people who want it and some who don't.
> 
> I also would like to know how everyone feels about me doing each chapter twice. One from Seb's point of view and one from Carlos's. They would have some scenes the same, but some different. There might be the same flashbacks or different ones. And, there would be different thoughts. Obviously. Towards the end, I'll probably start making mixing up making each chapter twice and making each chapter once. So, let me know if you would like that.
> 
> Thats all for now! I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Please comment your opinions on the flashbacks as well as doing each chapter twice.


End file.
